communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Conversazione:Leviathan 89/@comment-30915189-20181227091933/@comment-33446340-20181227154331
Micejerry ha scritto: Tu cambi idea su di me, io non cambio idea su di te. Che sia perché sono stato meglio dotato dal Fato? E comunque mi conosci da un pezzo e ancora non hai imparato a capire le mie risposte? C'è chi le definisce filosofiche, chi simpatiche, chi ironiche, chi sarcastiche, chi noiose, chi lunghe, chi corte, chi mah, chi boh, ma non credo qualcuno abbia mai avuto problemi a intenderle. E poi, parliamoci chiaro: io so tutto ormai. Ma dato che le mie rotelle girano in modo diverso non affermerò senza se e senza ma che tu sei Toadstooler né che Toadstooler si è finto Hoshi no Fumu 64, né che tu ti sei travestito da Osvaldatore, né che vi siete innamorati di Anno2013. Perché sì, è così. Non si intende baci in bocca e I love you and you love me, ma in ogni caso questo fatto potrebbe, a mio parere, mettervi in non certo buona luce. E varrebbe la medesima regola anche se foste al livello di Leviathan e KuroUrufu. Dicevo che non l'avrei affermato senza se e senza ma: ecco il se ed ecco il ma. Il ma è perché dietro c'è di ben più intricato ed andrebbe a coinvolgere una buona parte delle utenze attive italiane di Wikia/FANDOM, e lì, ahimè, sebbene siano da mettere alla luce certe cose, finirei per rimetterci io. Il se è perché non posso avere la certezza che tu sei Toadstooler finché non lo vedo realmente. Così come tu non puoi affermare che ho 80 utenze su Discord. Vuoi affermarlo? Ok. Vieni a casa mia, qui a Vigevano, e verifichi. Se vedi che io accedo a tutte le 80 utenze, ok, puoi segnalarmi a qualcuno affinché mi si blocchi su Discord. Non altrimenti. "Ma non si può farlo da web?" Tu no. Al massimo i gestori di Discord per Discord o quelli di FANDOM per FANDOM. Il giorno in cui sarai un helper potrai però verificare che sì io e NA abbiamo condiviso per del tempo il medesimo IP. Ho anche spiegato perché. Ma nessuno può assicurarti che NA sia io se non vedendolo realmente. E come fare se non venendo nella città ducale? E' ben così che hanno bandito Mary e Anna da un gioco online a cui giocavo anch'io (io l'ho poi abbandonato per perdita di interesse per il gioco, "malattia" di cui soffre anche Toadstooler), ma tuttavia siamo tre persone distinte. Vuoi la foto? Non te la do per questioni di privacy. Oltre che per il fatto che non scambio foto personali o comunque non prese dal web con sconosciuti (quella di profilo, un'isola, non fa eccezione visto che non è stata scattata da me). Kuro siamo su due siti diversi su due argomenti diversi, e io frequentavo l'altro quanto lui frequentava il primo, ovvero quasi 0, visto che non sapevo nulla a riguardo. In ogni caso, da quel che ne leggo, perché anche io ho i miei wiki-quotidiani, o Discord-quotidiani, chiamali come ti pare, sia tu che il "sosia" Toadstooler che Anno2013 ma da lui c'era da aspettarselo amate moltissimo la mia wiki e il suo gestore. Beh, che dire, grazie, vi ringrazio dei complimenti, non dovevate. Anno2013, so che stai leggendo, dunque ti rispondo volentieri: no, non mi cago sotto se la postale viene qua a casa mia per molestie. Non ho bisogno di farlo. Quando mai ho molestato qualcuno? Molestie Annuali? E che dire di te allora? @AndyPark è probabilmente Micejerry in incognito Ma va'? Non ve n'eravate accorti? In realtà era solo per un paio di cosette, ma a quanto pare avete beccato l'unico mio doppione su Discord. A Benz rispondo che non so quanti Anni ha, ma è minorenne (dichiarato lui stesso; volete la chat completa?) HammerGold saprò ben io che mestiere fa mia mamma no? E intanto che parliamo di molestie... beh, un bambinello bello e viziato potrebbe offendersi. Meno male che non sono un tipo del genere. Per te si intende. Termino dicendo che non mi interessa che fine mi farete fare, ma non servirà a molto: solo a farmi aggregare alla banda di Anno e NA, così siete contenti. Vedete voi. Voglio terminare io dicendoti di smetterla di fare riferimento a me continuamente anche in discussioni dove non c'entro nulla.